Candor or Dauntless With Much More
by DivergentLover64
Summary: Tris and Tobias in Dauntless together with their crazy friends. How crazy can it get? It starts off with a wild game of Candor or Dauntless and watch it evolve from that. Try and keep up with how Tris and her gang of friends grows up with the maniacs called Dauntless surrounding them. No war story everyone is alive but Al.
1. The Wild Kiss

**(A/N) Everybody is alive beside Al because he died in the book before the war ever happened. No Insurgent or Allegiant. Please go get you popcorn and soda. I'll wait till you come back to start, but hurry up other people wanna read this story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth would I be sitting in play practice waiting for my brother to finish and take me home? I promise I am not the awesomazing Veronica Roth. All rights belong to her.**

**Tris POV**

"I dare you, Beatrice Prior, to be always be by my side and never ever leave and always love me. Beatrice no matter what I dare you to be there for when I need you and when you need me. "Tobias whispers in my ear, so no one can hear.

It has been a year since I ranked first in Dauntless. Tobias and I have been doing well on our relationship. We live together but we still haven't got over that one fear of mine. We might not ever. Before initiation starts again we are having a candor or dauntless party. By we I mean Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Will, Christina, Tobias, and me are in a circle. Tobias went first so he asked me.

I slowly start to take off my shirt just to see the look on Tobias' face and it is priceless. Then I pull it down and reply calmly "Challenge accepted" Tobias grins and pulls me in for a kiss. Its starts off at a peck but then starts to deepen and my hands go to his hair and his goes to my waist. Before we can do any more, Uriah throws a pillow at us.

"Get a room if you're gonna make out in front of us. "

"What if we do Uri? And don't use protection? Do you want a little Four running around?" Tobias asks questionably.

"Uhh..uh.. Not really. So yea just stop with the PDA please. "Uriah stutters at us. "Just get back to the game pansycakes"

"Okay so uhh Christina Candor or Dauntless"

"I left Candor for a reason Tris. So Dauntless" Christina replies annoyed

"I dare you to go out find the most beautiful girl and kiss her full on the lips for 10 seconds and the slap her and run to you get back her" I say with an evil grin on my face. Christina looks at me with a face of horridness, but stands up and looks at me to tell me to come. I stand up and walk over to her. We leave ad Christina search in till she sees a really pretty dauntless born.

She walks over grabs her by the shoulders and puts her mouth to hers. The girl tries but fails to pull away. 10 seconds later Christina pulls away and slaps her. By now, I am almost on the ground because of the laugh attacks I'm having. Christina looks over at me and starts running. Oh I forget about that part. I start running myself till we get to Zeke's apartment.

When we get there, we both are laughing our heads off. All the others look at us weird, but we keep laughing. Once we calm down Christina tell them about what happened. Then they laugh, beside Tobias who snickers, and when we calm down Christina starts again.

"Lynn C or D" "

Well after what just happened I'll go with Candor"

"PANS" Uriah starts but stops after the look Lynn is giving him.

"So Lynn…"

**(A/N)-Thanks for reading so far. Please leave a review. And a question how was my first ever chapter? Enjoy! And be awsemazing.**

**Dftba**


	2. The Clazy Truth

**Chapter 2: The crazy truth**

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth would I be typing on my only item that is worth a lot of money when I supposed to be cleaning so my friend can come over? I do not own Divergent or any songs mention in this chapter. **

**Tris POV**

_"So Lynn _what is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

Lynn looks scared for a moment then looks at Shauna and Shauna nods at her. Lynn thinks for a little bit then starts talking. "When I was 14 I wasn't bald and so I was walking around the pit when Uri comes up to me tugs me by my hair and takes me to the cafeteria. HE then proceeds to put me on a table. The Mar holds me down onto the table while Uri runs out of the room to do what I didn't know.

"Then Uri comes in with a microphone and a boom box. He hands the mic to me and starts to play this really old song called _'Roar'. _Well I was into the old music back then so I started to sing along with it out of habit. Then all the guys came over to the tale I was standing on and yelled and cheered. I start whipping my hair back and forth and all these guys tried to grab at. One actually grabs it and pulls me down. So I stopped singing and tried to break free. Then I looked to see who it was and it was Eric when he was in initiation.

"Well Eric, even though being young, was still evil. SO he took me down off the table by my hair and tugged me to the chasm. He told me either I had to do **_it _**with him or hang off the chasm for 7 minutes." She then stops to look at Christina which is looking at the ground. "Well I knew either one was going to be torturous. I know if I hung off the chasm I would probably fall off but doing **_it _**with him would be really weird. So I asked him if I had to do one. He responded by taking a gun out of his waistband and pointed it at me. Well so I 'choose' to do **_it _**with him. So I went up to him and he lowered his gun. I kissed and instantly he put his tongue in my mouth. Well I kept making out with him then put my legs around his waist and he dropped the gun and put his hands on my butt.

"Well he backed me into a wall and started to put his hands up my shirt. Then I flipped us around and stopped kissing him punched him and the jaw, kicked him where the sun don't shine, and flipped him over my shoulder. And I looked at him and said 'Don't ever underestimate a female, we may look pretty but we can kick ass as well as men. So don't ever come near me again you bitch!' So that is the major reason I shaved my head so males didn't judge me by my hair or looks and also I didn't run my hair to be an disadvantage in a fight. " Lynn looks at all of us to see our reaction. Christina is look pleased as with Will, Uriah, Marlene, and me. Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias look like they understood something now.

"Four why do you look like you understand something?" I ask him.

"OH, well you know how Eric was in our initiation class? Well one day he came back barely being able to move and his whole face was bruised. I knew not to ask but I was always curious. "

I'm about to respond but Lynn interrupts me. "Shauna Candor or Dauntless? "

"Dauntless, little sis. Dauntless. " She replies confidently.

Lynn has an evil look on her face. She smirks and says "I dare you to go get your old boyfriend, Cody, and bring him in here and play 7 minutes in heaven with him."

Shauna looks horrified. She looks over at Zeke and I hear them whisper but can't hear what they say. Shauna gets up and Lynn gets up with her, but Shauna just takes off her pants. She looks over at Lynn and smirks. Shauna looks over the group to decide her victim.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Umm I choose…"

**(A/N) Thanks for the two people who reviewed and favorited and the three who followed. I was surprised I already had that many. Thanks a billion. Enjoy this chapter and I'll try and post either another chapter today or one tomorrow. BE awesomazing. **

**Dftba**


	3. The Clothing War

**Chapter 3: Clothing war**

**(A/N)Thanks to ever one who followed review and favorite. Means a lot to me. And make sure you read my not at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Again Veronica Roth is the luckiest author of all times because she got to work with Theo James. Did I get to work with Theo James? Nope. **

**Tobias POV (switching it up here!)**

_"Umm… I chose _Dauntless" Will states proudly.

"Okay then Will! I dare you to change clothes with the ugliest person in the room then wait till someone chooses Candor then change with the prettiest person in the room and then wait some more till someone choose dare after that and change into my clothes." Shauna states proudly at her evil plan. I feel so sorry for poor old Will. Well not really. I look down at Tris to see how she is reacting. She is holding a hand to her mouth to not burst out laughing.

Then Will clears his throat which makes all of us look at him. He looks confused but then states "Well let's see, the ugliest person is definitely Zeke. Come on buddy get up." Will stands up and looks at Zeke.

Zeke looks offended that Will chose him to be the ugliest person in the room, but still gets up and walks to the bedroom with Will. Some people go up and listen at the door but I just sit there and question Tris.

"So whatcha think of my dare _Beatrice_? "

"First off _Four_ don't call me Beatrice. Left that faction a long time ago. Well really a year but feels like forever ago. So I think it is original"

I give Tris a stare that says _"Just tell me what you really think of it and stop being a smartass"_

"Okay well I thought it was sentimental, sweet, loving and roma" Tris gets cut off when Zeke and Will walk in. Since Zeke is bigger than Will all his clothes are at least two sizes to small and Will's are two sizes too big. Even I, the amazing Four, burst out laughing at the sight of Zeke. Hilarious.

Zeke turns to look at us with a look that screams evil and I will get back at all of you look. So Will tries to sit down but fall on his pants which makes us laugh more. Then Zeke tries and barely can sit down. Shauna leans over and whispers in his ear. I assume she is saying sorry.

Will looks at all of us to see who his victim is. He choose Uriah he then choose Dauntless.

"Thanks Uri. It's not like I don't want out of these clothes. So I dare you to pick Marlene up bridal style run all around the Pit and come back her and do 50 push-ups. "

Uriah looks scared for a minute but then decides that who will do it. So he pick Marlene up and Will gets up with them to see him fulfill it. It takes Uri less than 2 minutes to bring Marlene back. Then with that done he gets on the ground and starts the push up. Around 24 **[(A/N) Anyone know why I choose that number] **he starts to struggle but he keep pushing through. When he gets done you can see the sweat pouring off him. It looks so weird to see that much sweat coming off someone.

Once Uri controls his breathing he looks around to see who he needs to pick. He most likely will either choose me, Zeke, or Marlene. He chooses …

"Marlene C or D?"

"I choose Candor" she says but then an evil look gets on her face when she looks at Will. Will gets up and brings Christina with him.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Tris yells at them aware that both of them know about her sixth fear. Everyone laughs at that though Uriah looks confused.

"What wouldn't you do if it was with Four? Huh?"

"Ohh nothing right Four" She says and turns to look at me and raises her eyebrows to say that hey go along with it.

"Yeah I know we wouldn't be 'changing' clothes. WE would just be removing. Right Tris? "Tris face palms at the though. But now that they are on that topic I really wish Tris would get over her fear. It annoys all we can do is make out. But I can't talk to Tris about this because if I do she'll become self-conscious. But I will never push her into something but I just wish. Once I get out of my own thought I see the Will and Christina are back. Zeke whistle at them. I see why.

Will is in a red lace bra and underwear, a black dress with cuts on the sides with, tight leggings, a black leather jacket, and 3 in high heels.

Christina looks puny and Zeke's clothes, it is so hilarious. Now Uriah turns to Marlene and asks "So Marlene, what is your craziest fear?" Well me being the fear instructor knew but I want gonna tell. Marlene looked nervous. She just took her jacket off. She looked between me and Zeke.

"So Four Candor or Dauntless? "

"Dauntless. "Oh I forgot about Will and his dare. He and Shauna get up and go change. While we I start to chew on Tris' earlobe. I can tell she likes it because she holds back her moans. Then I start to whisper to her. "So Tris are you going to finish talking about my dare I gave you. Tell me what you thought about it" I can tell I'm also distracting her as I go back to kissing her ear and upper neck.

"Well I thought it was," holds back moan, "the most romantic thing I've ever heard and have heard you say to someone. "Then finally she can't hold back the moans from me kissing her. Everyone turns their head to look at her but the Shauna and Will come out. Shauna is in Christina's clothes and doesn't too bad. They are just a little too small. But Will looks more comfortable but still uncomfortable. He is wearing a tank top under a t-shirt with a Dauntless band and he is also wearing cheetah print underwear. I just can't hold it anymore and burst out laughing but apparently I am the only one to do so. They all look at me.

"Wow, Four laughed? "

"He can do that? "

"I though only happy people laugh? "

Then I can't take it anymore and just yell "Shut up! "

So then we continue with the game. Marlene says to me "I dare you to…"

**(A/N) Okay I gave you guys a pretty decent length chapter. Now I really want some reviews. At least 7 before I update again. So can you guys please do that? And a question. Should I put the initiation in this? I really don't know yet. So review. Be awesomazing**

**Dftba**


	4. More Eric

**Chapter 4: More Eric**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth I swear. She owns all Divergent rights and has a lot of money. I don't have that much. So not her. **

**Tobias POV**

_"I dare you to _never ever kiss Tris or be intimate with Tris when you are around us the seven of us. "Marlene states evilly. Is never kissing Tris in front of them worth a silly game? Nope Tris is over everything. I pull my shirt over my head in a heartbeat. When I look around, no one has surprised looks on their face. I can feel my face heating up for a few seconds before I quickly push the emotion back inside of me.

"Four is blushing!" Zeke yells out. The look on my face is probably one of full rage. I start to get up to beat him to a pulp, but Tris holds me back. She pleads with me with her eyes to not do it. I sit back down, but my revenge will not go unnoticed.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless" I say with venom laced into my voice.

Zeke is shaking with fear. "C-c-candor" he stutters out nervously.

I turn my head over to him with a look of murder on my face. My evil wheels in my brain are turning coming up with the worst possible question I can ask him. I think for a few moments until I come up with the perfect one. "So Zeke, unless you are, in Uriah's term ,pansycake, you will answer this question. What is the worst lie you have ever told?"

Zeke suddenly turns his head down in embarrassment. I just stare at him till he tells us. He finally turns his head up and starts to talk. "Okay it was one year after initiation. I was working in the control room and me being me just looking for anything juicy or even a tad bit interesting to look at. I just finished looking at all the pit cameras and started looking at the hallway cameras. When I was doing that, I came across one that showed two people against the wall. I thought it looked interesting so I started watching. When I started to zoom in, I noticed they were doing the frickle frackle. I tried to see who it was doing it but they were facing away from the camera. I was just trying to figure who it was so I could tease them when one turned around, and it was…"

Everyone was leaning forward wondering who had done this. I am actually intrigued by this truth or lie depends on how you look at it. When Zeke looks around, he looks shocked that we wanted to see who it was. He looks like he is going to tell me or tease me about something but decides against it. He starts his story again.

"It was Jeanine Matthews. I still couldn't tell who the guy was. I knew he had to be somebody special for Jeanine to be with. I guess when they finished the deed when the guy turned around and it was Eric." Every single person in the room gasped and had a look of total surprise on their faces.

"Well after that I changed the cameras to what I was actually doing. A few hours later when I was getting done with my shift Eric came into the room. He looked like he always does, murderous. He seemed to be needing information. To save myself hopefully some needed breathing I immediately asked him what he wanted. He said he needed some security footage from that day. I knew what was talking about instantaneous. He came over to the computer and he made me come over there to get it. He said don't look just type it onto the computer. I did everything he told me to and didn't question anything. He turned to me and asked if I saw and if I did don't tell anyone. I just said no. That's not the lie though.

"It was the 3rd Thursday of the month, the day I always went home to see Uri and Mom."

Uriah interrupts "Wait, this is that story? The one you told us not to tell anyone? It is oh my gosh guys this gets so much more funny. Just wait."

"Thank you so much for interrupting me little bro. Okay like I was saying I was at home and we were eating supper and I couldn't not tell anyone. So I spilled my guts. They laughed and stuff and we forgot about that and just talked.

"The next day Eric came to me and seemed to know I knew and told. Well he basically integrated me and I never told. Before he let me go, he kicked me where the sun don't shine. I fell down in pain and he burst out laughing. He told me not to ever try and find stuff out and just leave it the interesting stuff to the leaders. That was probably the biggest and worst lie I have ever told. HA that wasn't too bad Four. Not that embarrassing so your planned backfired." Zeke laughed at me.

"What is with all the Eric stories? Does anyone else have any stories on the dirt bag?" Marlene asks. Shauna and I raise our hands. All the 17 year olds face palm and burst out laughing at that. Then we laugh with them. Once we all calm down Zeke looks for the next player.

His eyes land on…

**(A/N) Hey guys I know its been a long time. I know you can complain you have the right. BUT I had a really tough time last year. My grandpa actually did die and the week before that my BFF and I had a huge fight where we didn't even talk for the rest of the school year and all summer. We are fine now BFFs again but I just got really depressed cuz I lost both my best friend and grandpa. So please forgive me. I kinda forgot about this website. You can all thank** **DareAngel9972**** for me updating. I was going and deleting my email when I noticed a fan fiction one that said review so I read it and it really inspired me to write again so all of you can thank them. So if some of my fans left me I'm sorry. But I did write a pretty long chapter even though Im really sick and the computer really hurts my head even more so be thankful. And usually I would ask for so many reviews but I took so long I won't. But please leave one if you feel like it. And C or D will end next chapter probably. Love you all and thank you for being there. And please tell me if you want initiation the story. Thank you so much for staying with those who did. **

**DFTBA**


	5. The Jig

**Chapter 5: The Jig**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth does not go to School every single day, so I don't think I'm her. **

**Tris POV**

_His eyes land on_ Uri. "Uriah, hey little bro, so you know the game. Candor or Dauntless? "

"Is that even a question? Dauntless hands down. I ain't a pansycake." Uriah replies back with a sense of pride. Why is he hooked on that word? I turn to ask him, but Lynn beats me to it.

"Stop using that word Uri. It is so old school no likes it just STOP!" Lynn yells at him. Uriah just lifts his head is pride even more and waits for his dare.

"I dare you to find Peter and do a jig around him until him either a) uses violence against you, or b)you can't do it any longer in which you must hug him until he uses violence against you."

"Do I have to wait for violence? Like that seems unfair." Uri says with a frown.

"Well, unless you're, in the words of someone I know, a pansycake you'll do this dare. He doesn't punch that hard. I promise. I've got beat up enough times by him to know. " I blurt in with a smirk on my face. He turns to me with an evil glare and sighs.

"I don't even know how to do a jig" he says in a tone that is clearly a lying one. We all look at him because we could hear the lie.

Zeke speaks up first "First, we all know you just lied. Second, I have seen you do an Irish jig and so has everyone but Christina, Tris, Will, and have you seen him Tobias?" I turn to look at him and see him nod. "So, Uri we all know you ca. SO do you accept the dare or are you going to take a piece of clothing off like a pansycake. You have 30 seconds to decide"

Uriah has a look of sure panic on his face. I know what I would do. Just a few punches from Peter there not that bad. I turn to look at Tobias. I start to look down and his abs looks **abs**olutely perfect. I start to reach out and touch them when Uriah's voice brings me out of my trance.

"I guess I will accept it. Who wants to go with me?" he spurts out.

"We all should come since I figure this dare will be one of the funniest one we have ever seen and it is getting pretty late." Zeke says.

I look at Tobias to see if he's embarrassed by going outside shirtless but he doesn't looked fazed at all by the idea of going out like that, but then I remember what Will, Zeke, and Christina look like. Poor them have to go out and public like that.

"Nice clothes guys." I nod my head at them while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up, Tris." Christina snaps at me with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Never. I will annoy you till the day I die. "I say with a smirk. She just sighs in return to my comment. We all turn to start walking out the door to go see Uriah do his jig thing. Uriah takes the lead and starts looking for the ever-menacing Peter. It took us about ten minutes until we found him at the center bar in the Pit. Surrounded by people. Good more embarrassment for Uriah.

"There he is Uri. Why don't you go do your thing?" Tobias asks. Uriah turns to give him an evil glare before slowly going up there to do his dance thing. Uriah slowly walks up to Peter before he starts doing these weird movements with his feet. They look like they belong in another century. His feet look like they are moving faster than light. When I turn to look at Peter's face, it is one of pure rage.

"What are you doing dumbass?" Peter yells. Uri doesn't have the energy to respond. Uriah looks like he is about to pass out. It's understandable. Or it looks understandable. His lower body is moving at a super speed. Finally Uriah just gives up on doing the jig and starts to hug Peter.

Peter face flashes confusion before it shows pure anger. He throws his fist back as much as it can go with Uriah's arms around him and strikes him in the face. Uriah falls down to the ground and Peter kicks him in the gut.

"Don't come near me or touch me again loser." Peter spits on Uriah and then walks away. Uriah slowly gets up and walks over to us wiping blood from his face. Marlene rushes over to his side and rushes him back to the apartment. We all slowly walk there laughing at him and his stupidity. We get there and his nose is bandaged. We all start to laugh at him again.

"Guys, stop it. It's not that funny." He says back in a nasal and defensive tone.

"Yes, it is." We all say together. We laugh again at our talking togetherness.

"Ughh, why are you my friends?" He looks up and asks.

"You love us." Lynn says.

"I think it's time to go to sleep guys. Like, I would love to continue this amazing game, but I have a job and the rest of you do too and we need to be well rested for them so goodnight." Zeke says to us while grabbing his stuff. He's about to live when he realizes that his isn't wearing his own clothes. "Ha, ha. You guys wanna switch clothes back before we leave?" he says looking at Shauna, Will, and Christina.

They do that before we all go our separate ways. Tobias and I slowly walk to our apartment together. Hand in hand we walk along the Pit the silence welcoming us. When we get to our apartment, I reach to get my key out but its gone. I look in all my pockets, but it's not there.

"Hey, um, do you have your key? Mine isn't there." I ask sheepishly.

He pulls his out and gives me a look of _don't go shy on me again. _

"Tris don't go bashful on me again. No, we are past that. You know that. Find your key though." He says as he unlocks the door. We walk in and I go to get in my pajamas which consists of shorts and one of Tobias t-shirts which looks like a dress on me.

Once I'm in my clothes, I go lay down on our bed. Tobias soon joins me in sweatpants and shirtless. He turns to kiss me. "Night Tris."

"Night Tobias" I say as I turn over.

**(A/N)Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Had a little writers block and I have had a 7 week headache and haven't been able to do anything about it and it hurt to even go to school so yeah not in the best of shape. But headache almost gone, if you wanna know probably have TMJ. That's bad since I'm pretty young but whatever the mouth guard I have now although it makes me talk funny does wonder. So I am going to try and do weekly updates and if I miss one I'll try and do a double one the next week if that sounds good to you guys. So yeah thanks and leave a review. **

**DFTBA (Mine is don't forget to be awesomazing)**


	6. Fluffiness

**Chapter 6: Fluffiness**

**Disclaimer: I have never been in a movie, so therefore cannot be Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV**

**(Warning: High levels of fluffiness**)

I wake up with Tobias' arm around my waist and him basically on top of me. My lungs try to breathe with 200 pounds or so of muscle on top of me, but they won't. I try to push him off me, but he won't budge. So I do what any normal person would do.

"TOBIAS HEY GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING LIKE PUNCH YOU!" I yell at the top of my lungs. A sudden jerk happens on top of me before Tobias falls off me and onto the hard, uncomfortable, stiff, concrete floor. His hands grab his head, and every other part of his body in pure agony pain. He looks up to see what happens. The laughter that is coursing through goes down from my head down to my toe.

I keep on laughing until I finally snort. Which then I stop and hold my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Even though he has heard me snort, I'm super self-conscious about it. I look down to see Tobias having a confused look on his face before he hears my snort and bursts out laughing himself, and this time I join him. We do this for like I don't know three or four minutes. We calm down, and Tobias looks back onto me with a glare that would send me 7 feet in the ground. He gets up and slowly walks toward me.

He towers over me, as I sink down into our bed, and talks in a deadly quiet voice, "Now my Tris, the person who seems to care about me, love me, why would you push me off our bed? And after last night, that sweet dare I gave you, that you thought was", in a high voice he says the next part, "' the most romantic thing I've ever heard and have heard you say to someone' (his voice goes to normal) push me off the bed onto the concrete floor on the day of initiation. Ughh and I thought we had something special. I guess I'm going to have to do something to you to get you back." He finishes with a smirk on his face.

Before I know it, Tobias' hands are reached out for me and touching my stomach, legs, feet, and armpits. I burst out laughing as he starts to tickle me. I try to control myself, but he keeps doing the right things to my nerves to make them tickle which in result makes me laugh. His hands aren't stopping their movement, and once again this morning my lungs are not breathing. I try yelling at him, but the laughter that is consuming me stops it from happening. His hands are moving at a speed that is too fast for my eyes to follow. For another few minutes he does this, but then I think my face turns blue in which he is concerned about.

I look up onto his face, and the smile that is plastered there is one of pure evil. He just keeps it there even though when he asks if I'm okay he sounds worried. After I assure him I am that I'm perfectly fine we start to get ready for the initiates. I do the usual morning line-up. Go to the bathroom, shower, get dressed, do my hair, and if I want make-up on, put it on. Today I try and look as intimating as one can that looks like a 12 year-old. With a dark gray tank top, covered with a black Dauntless jacket that it seems like everyone has, black skinny jeans, boots that go up to my mid-calf, and a necklace that Four had specially made for me which consist of a four and a six (for when I do get over my fear) interlaced together.

Our apartment consists of a bedroom, a small kitchenette, a bathroom, a hallway, and a semi-living room thing. For two first placed initiates, it is very small. It's livable; I just wished it was bigger. I get in the living room and see Tobias sitting on the couch tapping his foot with an impatient look. He sees me, and his jaw literally drops.

"Close your jaw. I'm not pretty, so don't even try and act like I am. I know 'you're pretty Tris. I love …' that's what you're going to say, but it's false so don't even try to make me feel better with it." I say without meeting his eyes.

His left hand moves up toward my face while his right hand closes on my waist and brings me close to him. His hand goes to my chin and moves it up so he can look in my eyes but I avoid them. His grip tightens on my chin and waist until I look at him. When I look at him, his eyes tell me a million words. They show disappointment, love, lust, happiness, and other emotions.

"Now listen to me closely. Tris, you're not pretty. You're not beautiful. You are so amazing, wondrous, lovely, majestic, lovely, the most magnificent person on the Earth, and you are definitely the cutest person ever. Now, if you ever bring this subject up again I'm going to have to tickle you until you believe me. Will that work? I hope. Tris, I promise you that you are so angelic and everything else that I cannot describe. So please listen to me." He tells me with sincerity laced into his voice.

I look back up on him with tears in my eyes from his words. He leans his head down and kisses my tears away as they fall. He soon follows their paths to my mouth and gently places his mouth onto mine. Our lips start to move with each other's and my hands go to his hair. To get better access I stand on my tip-toes so I can try and be on the same level as him. Tobias picks me up and I wrap me legs around his waist. Tobias runs his tongue over my lips, and I grant him access to my mouth. This leads our gentle kiss into a passionate one. The room is getting stuffier and stuffier the more we make out.

Soon, Tobias leads us to the couch where he lays down. I scoot up, and as I do this Tobias breaks away from my lips to start kissing my neck. I moan and at the same time our doorbell rings. Christina comes barging in, and she sees our position.

"I'm blind. OMG that is so disgusting. Blinded. But good Tris finally getting it on." She screams. On the last note my face turns into a deep shade of red. I turn my head into Tobias' chest to hide my shame. "Oh, stop being bashful. I just wanted to make sure you guys were coming to initiation today. You guys have like", she stops to look at her watch, "40 minutes to fix yourselves, eat, and get to the net. Hurry up guys. See you guys in the caf." She tells formally before leaving our apartment.

I lift my head from Tobias' chest to see him smirking at me. "You better get fixed up Mrs. Beautiful. You look good anyway, but I figure you won't think so since you have make-out hair. He lifts me up and kisses my forehead before he goes and looks better himself. I go redo my hair and makeup and meet Tobias at the door.

"Hey, Tobias. Thanks for making me…" I start to say as we walk towards the cafeteria, but his stops me.

"Don't thank me. I was just telling you the truth."

I look up at him and say "I love you so much it hurts. Thank you for being there." I say and start to run feeling good for some odd reason. I guess the love coursing through me is giving me an adrenaline rush. Tobias starts to run with me and we race to the cafeteria with the initiates on our minds.

**(A/N) Sorry about the delay since I didn't update last week. I know tomorrow is actually next week, but I hopefully update tomorrow so I can update later the week, but I don't if I can because I don't know if I'm exempt from my semester tests yet so hopefully I will. I know this was filler but please review. It makes me sad when no one does like last time, so please do review. Even if it just says update I'm fine with that. Tell me your opinions. Give me constructive criticism I don't care whatever you guys wanna do. Thanks to everyone. **

**DFTBA**


End file.
